Home
by iluvbb
Summary: It's moving day for Clare and Eli. :


Home

Another one of my midnight drabbles. :)

DDDD

Clare slid the glittering silver key into the slot, locking the door of her mom's apartment. She shifted the box in her arm to rest on her hip as she moved the last of her belongings out of the place she had called home for the last couple of years. She stared wide eyed in a contemplative manner at the white-washed door.

"Love? You ready?" Eli's gentle voice worked its way through her brain.

"Hun?" Clare shook her head, her long curls swinging from side to side, "Oh yeah."

He gave her a crooked grin before scooping the awkward box out of her grip.

"Thanks." She gave him a relieved smile before grabbing the hair tie on her wrist and gathering her hair into a messy bun.

Clare watched her boyfriend walk down the hallway like he wasn't caring anything at all. Eli carried an aura of happiness, especially today. Today was the day they were finally moving in together. It was a huge step in their relationship. Even her mother had prodded it when she caught him sneaking in through her balcony. Although she had lectured them both, it was her who first suggested it. Clare remembered her jaw dropping as her mother left the room yelling for Eli to use the front door next time or to get their own place.

Before Clare knew it, she was standing in front of their new apartment. Walking through the front door, she tripped over a box that had jutted out of the living room.

"Eeekkk!" Clare braced herself for impact, but a pair of hands pulled at her waist to keep her on her feet.

"Whoa, be careful. We don't need a trip to the doctor on our first day at the new place." Eli kissed her forehead.

She giggled sheepishly, "Yeah that would be something I would do."

"Well none of that. I like you whole and in one piece." He chuckled.

"Yes sir!" Clare saluted him.

Eli tried to hide his laughter at her antics, "Come here you."

His fingers grazed over her sides, tickling her relentlessly. Clare laughed and tried to grab his hands to stop the torture.

"Eli…" She wheezed out in a whine, "Stop."

She was still giggling as he tilted her chin up to place a soft kiss on her lips. Eli dropped his hands from her waist to her ass, squeezing slightly.

"Hey hey hey!" Clare tried to give him a stern look.

"Hey is for horses," He smirked at her not-amused face, "Yes baby. What can I do for you?"

She bit her lip to prevent a giggle that threatened to spill over her lips, "You can start by moving that box so I don't fall, trip, and die."

"Yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes and sauntered into the kitchen, wondering where to start. She reached for the first box she saw and started placing objects in cabinets and drawers.

A few hours later, a sweat clad Eli appeared in the doorway.

Clare wiped her glistening forehead and raised an eyebrow for him to speak.

"Hey Clare. I'm going to pick Adam up and then run to the store. Any suggestions to fill our empty fridge?"

"Anything's fine."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours with food and another body for manual labor." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door.

Clare sighed. The kitchen was a little more than halfway unpacked and she was boiling in this heat. Without a second thought, she whipped her navy blue t-shirt off to reveal a pink cotton sports bra. She walked gingerly over to the bedroom, flipping the ac on her way. Somehow she managed to locate a box of Eli's clothes. Her blue eyes scanned the males clothing items before spotting a pair of running shorts. Quickly, Clare shimmied out of her hip hugger jeans and into her boyfriend's shorts.

Feeling a bit cooler, she made her way back to the kitchen to complete her mission. Soon the only open spaces left in the kitchen were the top shelves. Clare climbed on a chair, but realized it wasn't enough. She barely skimmed the bottom of the shelf on her toes.

Hoping off the chair, she cursed quietly her disadvantaged height. Clare frowned at the only way to reach her destination. Pulling herself up to sitting position on the counter, she slowly stood holding onto the wooden enclaves that extended out. Carefully, she stood and pushed a large bowel into a secure spot on the shelves. Clare grimaced as she looked at the space between her and the ground.

"Uh…need a hand?" Eli tilted his head in confusion as to what she was doing standing on the countertop.

Clare glanced around for a moment, trying to make up her mind, "Yeah…"

She placed her hands on the top of Eli's shoulders while he gripped her hips. He placed her feet on the ground while shaking his head at her.

"You, my love, look damn sexy in my clothes and a sports bra." He gazed up and down her body appreciatively.

Clare blushed, "So where's Adam?"

"Ah. The boy wanted to hang out with one of his lady friends."

"Oh?" Clare's curiosity had been peaked.

"He didn't elaborate. Anyway, I'm going to put all the food away. Go pick out a movie and relax. I'll be there in a moment."

She leaned up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth before skipping off to the living room. She threw on the first DVD she saw in the pile. It turned out to be some documentary on penguins. Eli joined her a few minutes later. He wrapped his large arms around her and she snuggled closer to him. Clare's eyelids soon drooped and Eli found her sound asleep in his lap. He reached for the TV clicker and snapped it off. One arm braced behind her knees and the other behind her neck, he gently lifted her and carried her to their bed. It would be their first night without having to worry about someone walking in on them. Eli tucked her into the blanket. He climbed into bed, pulling her sleeping figure to his warm body. A smile crept onto her face and she sighed contently, happy that she was finally home.


End file.
